Haunted
by Yugilina Babyblue
Summary: This is a R/B evanescence songfic, you'll just have to read it to know what its about and rated R for rape in later chapter
1. chapter 1

Haunted

  
  
  
  


Yugilina Babyblue

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  


Yugilina: Hi, well I was listening to my evanescence C.D. when it hit me, this song could be used in a fanfic so here it is.

  
  


Brina: ........grrrr.....

  
  


Joua: she's kinda mad at ya for hurtin her baby cousin and makin Bakura all evil.

  
  


Yugilina: well if it make you feel any better, I'll finally let you do the disclaimer, since I haven't let you in the other story.

  
  


Brina: okay...but mortal don't think I forgive you for this yet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or this song. 

  
  


Yugilina:::sweatdrop:: You'll never change will ya.

  
  


Joua: well on with the story.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


Ryou's POV

  
  


The school bell rang, I tried my best to get out of there as fast as possible, but the time I had left to get home was soon cut short when Jounouchi was rushing over.

  
  


"Yo Ryou wait up." he yelled across the hallway.

  
  


I hesitated a little but stayed, besides he was one of the only friends I had, even though I knew that me not getting home early would cost me dearly.

  
  


"Yes." I said as I turned to meet him. I saw Yugi walk over also.

  
  


"Good thing we found ya, Yug and I wanted you ta know that gramps birthday is comin up and-"

  
  


"And we'd really like you to come over to the game shop for his celebration Ryou, grandpa is really fond of all of you guys." Yugi told me.

  
  


"Oh, sure guys, just tell me when and if you need anything." 

  
  


"Alright, tanks Ryou." Jouy told me as both he and Yugi walked away, searching for the rest of the gang frantically.

  
  


Wait! Oh no, I took to long I have to get home before Bakura gets mad.

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
  


Yugilina: well that was the beginning, I wonder what'll happen to poor Ryou.

  
  


Brina: You're the fucking author you know very well but, nooooooooo you won't tell us a damn thing, BITCH if you hurt Ryou I'll-

  
  


Yami Yugilina: enough mortal you threaten my Hikari again and I shall have your soul. 

  
  


Joua: anyways, hope you liked the beginning please review.

  
  


Yugilina: yes please, and if your wondering why it's rated R you'll have to find out until I actually start this songfic, this is just the prologue.

  
  



	2. chapter 2

Haunted

  
  
  
  


Yugilina Babyblue

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer:

  
  


Yugilina: wow three reviews in the first chapter I thought that the first chapter wasn't that great but you guys made me feel more confident so thanks for the reviews:)

  
  


Brina: I don't even want to know what's going to happen in the next chapter. Poor baby:(

  
  


Joua: there, there Brina be glad its just a fanfic.

  
  


Brina: GLAD, GLAD!!!! I'll be glad the day this fucking author quits writing all this angsty stuff.

  
  


Yugilina: anyways, SORRY, Damn...anyways... Yami you take over I'm to upset at her right now.

  
  


Brina: I'm the one who should be offended!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Yami Yugilina: my Hikari would like to thank all the ones who reviewed this...so thanks.

  
  


Joua: anyways, she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or this song, so here is chapter 2.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


~*Long lost words whisper slowly to me*~

Still Ryou's POV

  
  


I immediately ran, I ran faster than I ever thought I could, I'm just a few blocks away from home, but in all actuality it seems like miles. For a second I thought I would make it with out getting Bakura too mad, but my hopes soon diminished as I heard his cruel, merciless voice speak into my head.

  
  


"Prepare for the worst Hikari." 

  
  


Fear struck into my heart as Bakura's monstrous laugh echoed through my mind. I had never felt so much terror in all my being before I obtained my millenium ring, I know that I should be used to it now but, I'm not. As I run by a few people, they stare at me strangely, I wish they wouldn't though. They have no idea why, and don't know what it feels like to come home in unimaginable fear, or to hear his cold, savage voice in your head.

~*Still can't find what keeps me here, when all this time I've been so hollow inside*~

  
  


I walk up the porch stairs, there it is, the door of my doom. I take a hesitant step forward, and open it, and panic even more. For there he is, my Yami, standing in front of the me, his eyes intensely stare into my own, those eyes... they could strike fear into even the bravest of braves. Those eyes possess the gaze of a tyrant. Not being able to stare into those eyes any longer, I take a quick step back, but it's too late this is one of those moments where I know I should fear for my life and more. 

  
  


~*Normal POV*~

  
  


As quickly as Ryou had stepped back Bakura grabbed his arm and harshly through him inside the living room. Ryou had hit the back of the couch, and knew that by tomorrow that would bruise up. 

  
  


"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?" Bakura yelled anger showing clearly through the look in his eyes.

  
  


"I-I" Ryou couldn't answer, the amount of fear he felt at the moment was to great, he tried his best not to stutter, he knew Bakura hated when he did that. He called it a sign of weakness, and that's all he saw Ryou as, weak. 

  
  


"WHAT THE FUCK DID I SAY ABOUT STUTTERING IN THIS HOUSE?"

  
  


"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Ryou cried out as a glimmering tear slid down his soft pale cheek, but the action only caused his Yami even more anger for in his eyes one of the ultimate signs of weakness was to cry.

  
  


Bakura walked over and picked up his Hikari by the collar of his shirt. He stared directly into Ryou's soft brown eyes, which showed clearly the one emotion he was feeling... Fear.

Grinning evilly Bakura slammed a fist into Ryou's stomach, knocking all the wind out of him and letting him fal to the floor. 

  
  


"Get up weakling." he commanded.

  
  


But much to Ryou's despair he couldn't it hurt so much and he could barely breathe. Even at the heart wrenching sight, Bakura showed no mercy, he kicked Ryou repeatedly, after a while of this a crack was heard along with Ryou's yell out of excruciating pain. But even then Bakura would showed no sign of sympathy, he forced Ryou to stand on his own two feet, and threw him up the stairs, until he reached his room.

  
  


"This is what you can expect and even more the next time you defy my orders Hikari." he said as he shoved Ryou into the wall before making his exit.

  
  


~*Ryou's POV*~

He left me with a warning as he closed the door, I started coughing up blood but at the same time was still gasping for air somehow. More tears slid down my cheek, why? Why does he treat me like this? Even though he doesn't know it I love him, I wish he would love me too. I know no normal person would say things such as these after being through things such as this, but I love him nonetheless. When my breathing regulated again I tried to get up, but an intense pain on my side answered why the crack was heard, he broke my rib. I wish I had some one to help through all this, but I know that this is an impossible hope. Ever since I got my millenium ring I've had to look out for myself even more, after all his beatings I've learned how to clean my wounds, and bandage myself. This ring, its incredible how it can be my blessing yet my curse. Blessing for with in its dark, twisted depths lies the soul of my koi, but a curse, though I may love him, the feelings are obviously not returned, and each day he hurts me in all ways possible. Your probably asking why I stay here why I put up with this, well truthfully I don't really know myself and I probably never will. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

  
  


Yugilina: Well that was the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it. 

  
  


Joua: Oh and please review.

  
  


Brina: damn author my poor little cousin what did he ever do to you?

  
  


Joua: Here we go again. 

  
  


Yugilina: I'm sorry you guys know that I feel really bad when I write stuff like this because I love all of my characters.

  
  


Brina: well, any flames she gets will be given to Joua, she loves fire.

  
  


Joua: oh and we would all like to thank those nice wonderful people who reviewed.

  
  


Yugilina: Yeah thanks guys I love you all:) 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
